Los Mejores Amigos
by AzureMoiss
Summary: Una historia, Dos corazones, amigos, compañeoros y un mismo sentimientos. Oishi/Eiji Yaoi.


No es el mejor de mis trabajos pero cuando lo hice me parecio bien lindo, espero que les guste y disculpen los errores ortograficos.

Prince of tennis - su historia y personajes no me pertenece.

* * *

Eran los mejores jugando en dobles no solo eran reconocidos dentro de su equipo sino que también eran conocidos de manera nacional como los mejores de su edad en la sociedad de tenis. Pero no todo era de color de rosas para el gran dúo del Seigaku.

Un día Oishi no fue ni a clases ni a la práctica de tenis y eso era grave ya que él tenía una gran reputación de ser una persona muy responsable, así que todos , desde el entrenador hasta los novatos, estaban muy preocupados por él. Pero lo que más le preocupaban era que el "gato", es decir Eiji no sabía nada del porque el sub-capitán no había ido ni a la práctica ni a las clases.

Así que al final de la practica Eiji junto a su amigo Fuji y Kawamura, habían decidido ir a la casa de este a preguntarle qué había pasado, ellos cuando llegaron a la casa de Oishi fueron recibido por la mama del pelinegro, pero ella se sorprendió al oír que su hijo había faltado a clases y a la práctica porque 1° el no era así 2° porque no estaba enterada de nada, ella le conto que había notado a Oishi extraño esa mañana pero cuando le pregunto que le pasaba él solo le dijo que regresaría tarde ese día, ella pensó que se debía que Oishi entrenaría hasta tarde con Eiji, que ella ya conocía y ella lo quería como un hijo, así que no se preocupo, ella pudo pensar cualquier cosa menos que su hijo se escapara de esa manera, lo peor era que no solo ella sino todo el equipo y el entrenador le había llamado al celular pero nada que contestaba.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que los muchachos habían ido a la casa de Oishi, ellos aun seguían ahí esperándolo junto a la madre de él que estaba muy preocupada, no sabía si esperarle un poco más o llamar a la policía, esa situación era algo frustrante para los 3 chicos que estaban sentados en la sala junto a su madre esperándole por si el regresaba a casa, el silencio en esa sala era más que sepulcral, hasta que de un momento a otro Eiji se le ocurrió donde podía estar su amigo, asi que salió corriendo de la casa tan rápidamente que no les dejo reaccionar a sus amigos y ellos no pudieron seguirle.

Eiji corrió casi por 15 minutos para poder llegar al sitio, ya que este estaba algo apartado de la casa de su amigo, ese sitio era una rivera donde había un pequeño rio, con una agua casi cristalina, sobre el mismo estaba un puente que cruzaba el rio para conectar dos calles separadas por él, el se había acordado de que ese sitio era el lugar favorito de Oishi ya que ese era lugar tan tranquilo y apacible que era el lugar perfecto para pensar y relajarse, era el lugar perfecto para el pelinegro, cuando se acercaba al puente bajo a la rivera para poder ver si su amigo estaba ahí, cuando lo hizo pudo ver al pelinegro sentado en la tierra con la espalda recargada en una de las columnas, Eiji se puso un poco nervioso ya que su amigo no se movía así que corrió hasta donde estaba el pelinegro pero todo esa preocupación se fue cuando llego a lado de él y pudo ver que Oishi estaba bien solo estaba dormido pero cuando se le acerco para despertarle se dio cuenta que el pelinegro despedía un olor a alcohol.

El pelirrojo sintió ese olor y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue ¿Oishi estuvo bebiendo? No le sorprendió ese hecho ya que el tío de Oishi tenía una licorería y de seguro que el tío le hubiera dado todo el alcohol que Oishi quisiera, pero lo que le rondaba en la cabeza era el ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Oishi habría estado bebiendo?, ¿Le habría pasado algo? o ¿Alguien le habría hecho algo?, pero en ese momento un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza, algo que había pasado no hace mucho mas de una semana, en un partido de práctica contra Tezuka y Fuji contra ellos dos, estaban jugando como siempre, Oishi siempre paciente calculado la mejor estrategia para ganar mientras que Eiji saltaba de un lado a otro devolviendo todas las pelotas que eran lanzada al lado de la cancha de ellos dos, ya para el último minuto del juego estaban empatados el último punto iba decidir el ganador, en un momento Eiji creía que tenia la pelota en la bolsa y se lanzo a por ella, con un salto estaba listo para dar una de su piruetas pero por un pequeñín error de cálculo Eiji perdió el equilibrio en el aire y por la altura del salto la caída iba a ser terrible, pero cuando creía que su destino era darse contra el suelo fue atajado justo a tiempo por su compañero.

Oishi le había atajado justo a tiempo pero por la velocidad del pelinegro no pudo frenar así que perdió el equilibrio con Eiji en sus brazos cayendo al suelo pero no de manera estrepitosa como iba ser la caída del pelirrojo, pero Oishi giro sobre sí mismo en el aire para que el cayera de espalda al suelo y el pelirrojo cayera sobre su pecho para amortiguarle la caída. Para cuando ambos intentaron levantarse fue extraño ya que el tiempo se paro para ellos y no podían quitar la vista del otro, Eiji no podía quitar su mirada azulosa de los ojos verdes de su amigo y Oishi no podía quitar sus ojos de los de Eiji, para ambos eran como si hubieran quedado hechizados en un momento mágico, los que los trajo a tierra fue la voz de su entrenador declarando a Tezuka y Fuji ganadores, después de eso Oishi se puso extraño con Eiji, como si estuviera molesto o enojado, Eiji creyó que era porque su amigo se había preocupado mucho porque el siempre le decía que tuviera cuidado con sus maniobras y piruetas, pero se dijo a sí mismo que eso no era posible o ¿sí?.

Eiji por estar pensando tanto en eso, no se dio cuenta que Oishi se había medio despertado y al ver el pelirrojo frente a él, le agarro por una muñeca y le jalo hacia él, haciendo caer a Eiji sobre él y Eiji había terminado por caer sentado sobre Oishi quedando ambos cara a cara, pero muy cerca uno del otro, se habían quedado como la última vez con la mirada fija en el otro, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que cuando el Eiji intento levantarse Oishi le paso ambos brazos por la cintura de él abrazándolo con fuerza hacia él haciéndolos quedar casi más cerca que antes, en ese momento Eiji se daba cuenta de lo fuerte y fornido que era su amigo Oishi, pero la cercanía le ayudo a notar de que los ojos de Oishi estaban rojos.

Los ojos de Oishi estaban rojos como los ojos de una persona que estuvo llorando hace un buen rato y eso a Eiji le afectaba un poco ya que nunca le había gustado ver a su querido amigo triste, pero se sentía incomodo y no era el estar sentado sobre el regazo de su amigo mientras este le este le abrazaba con fuerza por su cintura, como para que el no escapara, lo incomodo era la manera tan penetrante con la que el ojiverde le veía, era como si quisiera devorárselo, pero no era como si se lo fuese a comer de bocado en bocado, no, era como si se lo fuese a comer a besos con un lujuria que destellaban en lo profundo de los ojos verdes de Oishi y eso era lo que enloquecía a Eiji de una manera muy terrorífica.

Para cuando el pelirrojo le iba a decir a Osihi que le soltara, Oishi comenzó a decirle lo muy feliz que le hacía "soñar" con él, porque la única manera de tenerle tan cerca, tan intimo, era dormido o borracho, le conto las mil y una veces que en sus sueños Oishi podía tocarle, besarle, amarle y "poseerle", y eso solo pasaba en sus sueños porque para él le se le hacía imposible en la vida real, él pudiera obtener la fuerza y valor de decirle a Eiji lo mucho que lo amaba, pero ese sentimiento ya lo tenía arto, ya que no podía aguantar más ese sentimiento que lo carcomía día tras día en la espera de la mas mínima esperanza que él sabía que era inexistente, ya estaba arto porque él sabía que no tenia oportunidad con su querido Eiji y aun así el daba todo por Eiji le daba su amistad, su confianza, su tiempo, su paciencia y su atención y le daría más si Eiji le daba la oportunidad, y eso le recordó lo que había pasado hace unos días cuando Eiji casi se mata en una de sus acrobacias, cuando vio al pelirrojo saltar algo dentro suyo grito muy fuerte y no supo cómo pero se dio cuenta al instante que el pelirrojo había perdido el equilibrio y que algo malo iba pasar pero él no lo iba a permitir y no lo permitió ya que al instante salió corriendo tras él porque él no podría vivir si permitía que algo le pasara a Eiji, si algo le pasara a su amado Eiji.

Eiji no se lo podía creer, su mejor amigo, su más apreciado amigo, se le había declarado y bueno le había dicho las mil y un cosas que Oishi hacia con él en sueños, pero no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad, su mente le decía que eso era imposible, no, no era imposible, era inaceptable, así que hizo lo primero que su cerebro le dijo y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al rostro de Oishi que lo despertó al instante, pero no que lo despertó de un sueño, sino más bien lo trajo a la realdiad, con el golpe Oishi se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo que tenía enfrente, no era una ilusión de su triste y despechado cerebro, sino que el Eiji que tenía enfrente era el verdadero, y eso solo significaba una cosa, significaba que se le había declarado a su amigo y no solo eso sino que también había dicho cosas más que comprometedoras, el miedo que sito Oishi en ese momento era inmenso, no sabía si disculparse o decir que había sido una broma, pero su garganta se había secado a una velocidad increíble, su voz y su estomago se habían ido de viaje sin avisarle, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que dos platos y su corazón la había dado un paro total.

Eiji había aprovechado para pararse ya que Oishi le había soltado por la sorpresa del golpe y al parecer que también se le había ido toda la rasca con el mismo, ya que la cara de Oishi expresaba un miedo y sorpresa inmensas, Eiji solo podía aguantar las ganas de agarrar a su amigo a golpes, en verdad no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si debería salir de ahí como de u principio quería o quedarse a matarlo a golpes o estrangularlo, pero lo que si sabía era de la inmensa tristeza que invadía su corazón, solo podía pensar que la tristeza, soledad, incertidumbre y culpa que había sentido desde hace años habían sido en vano, años guardándose muy profundamente un sentimiento por su amigo para prevalecer su amistad, para no perderle, por miedo a que si Oishi se enterara ya no quisiera ser mas su amigo, todos los sentimientos que guardo por años se reunían como balas de metralletas en su cabeza, era muchas cosas en su solo momento, toda la tristeza que había cargado por años pesaban ahora el triple y una gran cantidad de enojo se arremolinaba en todo su ser.

El miedo de Oishi se esfumo cuando vio que de los ojos azules de Eiji comenzaba a salir cascadas de lagrimas, Oishi no entendía porque Eiji lloraba pero aunque todo su ser gritaba por abrazarle y consolarle se abstuvo y lo único que pudo decir fue ¿que si le odiaba? Eiji le respondió a gritos que si, si lo odiaba porque era un maldito y un cobarde, lo odiaba porque cada día lo amaba mas, lo odiaba por ser tan generoso y dulce con él que lo volvía loco, lo odiaba porque lo necesitaba con locura y lo odiaba por ser un maldito cobarde por no haberle dicho antes, y que por su culpa él había pasado tantas penurias, Eiji estaba tan triste pero de alguna manera estaba tan feliz porque la persona que el amaba también le amaba a él, y de eso Oishi se dio cuenta, ya que a su manera Eiji también se le había declarado, así que hizo lo que cualquier enamorado, cualquiera, que estuviera locamente enamorado como el haría, se parao sin importarle el mareo que le dio los altos grados de alcohol en su cuerpo, se acerco Eiji y le agarro la barbilla con una mano para que este le mirar fijo a sus ojos, pudo ver que los ojos de Eiji aun descargaban lagrimas, se quedo unos segundo admirando el rostro del pelirrojo mientras que su otra maños le acariciaba la nuca, pero después le dio un beso despacio, como un suave y dulce toque de sus labios con los de Eiji, lo beso con una delicadez y cariño con la que el solo había soñado, y créeme que si había soñado con ese momento, muchas y muchas veces, Eiji aunque hubiera querido no pudo sentir el ese contacto a primera instancia ya que la impresión y la sorpresa lo hicieron dejar este mundo y hacerlo resucitar como un nuevo ser, fue ese momento que la impresión y sorpresa fueron cambiados por la felicidad, la emoción y la alegría, Eiji literalmente se lanzo sobre Oishi, ya que paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, casi que colgándose de él y volviendo el beso mas hambriento, más necesitado y más apasionado, de respuesta, Oishi le abrazo la cintura como hace poco y respondiendo el beso de la misma forma, tan apasionada y necesitada que Eiji.

Ya cuando se separaron, no necesitaron decir más, con solo verse a sus ojos podían ver el amor que se tenían uno por el otro, se dieron cuenta que no necesitaban más, no necesitaban de ninguna medalla o victoria, no necesitaban ningún premio, para ellos el regalo mas único e importante para ellos era el otro, los podía sentir a flor de piel, todos esos sentimientos que tenían por el otro era como una necesidad natural tener al otro cerca y ellos sabían que desde ese momento jamás iban a estar solos de nuevos porque ellos sabían que estarían juntos para siempre después de eso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Nikokao ^-^**


End file.
